LEGO Monster Fighters: The Video Game
LEGO Monster Fighters: The Video Game is a new video game that released in October 30, 2012. Levels Heart of the Werewolf 1. Begin the Monster Fight Playable Characters: Frank Rock, Ann Lee Enemies: Zombies Boss: Werewolf (5 hearts) 2. Zombie Ambush Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Ann Lee Enemies: Zombies Boss: Giant Zombie (3 hearts) 3. McHammer's Plan Playable Characters: Jack McHammer, Frank Rock, Dr. Rodney Rathebone Enemies: Zombies Boss: Jack McHammer (5 hearts) 4. The Mummy's Bandage Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Ann Lee Enemies: Skeletons Boss: Mummy (5 hearts) 5. The Werewolf's Curse Playable Characters: Jack McHammer, Ann Lee, Frank Rock Enemies: Werewolf's Henchmen Boss: Werewolf (9 hearts) The Visit of Frankenstien 1. Making Monsters Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Major Quinton Steele Enemies: Crazy Scientists Boss: Frankenstien's Monster (4 hearts) 2. Rathebone's Choice Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Jack McHammer Enemies: Zombies, Skeletons Boss: Skeleton (3 hearts) 3. The Monster Court Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Frank Rock, Jack McHammer, Crazy Scientist Enemies: Skeletons Boss: Frankenstien's Monster (7 hearts) 4. A Vanishing Adventure Playable Characters: Ann Lee, Jack McHammer Enemies: Invisible Man's Henchmen Boss: Invisible Man (5 hearts) 5. Return of Frankenstien Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Jack McHammer, Major Quinton Steele Enemies: Frankenstien's Henchmen Boss: Frankenstien's Monster (12 hearts) A Swamp Creature is Born 1. Major Steele's Swampy Touch Playable Characters: Major Quinton Steele, Ann Lee, Jack McHammer Enemies: Swamp Creature's Henchmen Boss: Swamp Creature (5 hearts) 2. Song of the Frogs Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Frank Rock, Ann Lee Enemies: Singing Frogs Boss: Giant Singing Frog (3 hearts) 3. Battle at the Swamp Playable Characters: Frank Rock, Jack McHammer Enemies: Frogs, Swamp Creature's Henchmen Boss: Swamp Creature (4 hearts) 4. The Swampy Den Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Jack McHammer Enemies: Swamp Zombies Boss: Swamp Zombie (7 hearts) 5. Swamp Creature's Home Turf Playable Characters: Frank Rock, Major Quinton Steele Enemies: Swamp Creature's Henchmen Boss: Swamp Creature (12 hearts) The Vampyre's Revenge 1. The Ghost Train Playable Characters: Frank Rock, Ann Lee Enemies: Ghosts, Skeletons Boss: Ghost Engineer (4 hearts) 2. Ambush on the Vampyre Hearse Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Zombie Driver Enemies: Vampyre's Henchmen Boss: Vampyre (9 hearts) 3. Haunted House Battle Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Frank Rock Enemies: Man-bats, Ghosts Boss: Vampyre's Bride (5 hearts) 4. The Zombies' Return Playable Characters: Major Quinton Steele, Jack McHammer Enemies: Zombies Boss: Giant Zombie (4 hearts) 5. The End of the Vampyre Playable Characters: Dr. Rodney Rathebone, Frank Rock, Ann Lee, Jack McHammer, Major Quinton Steele Enemies: Man-bats, Zombies, Skeletons, Ghosts, Vampyre's Henchmen Boss: Vampyre (20 hearts) Bonus Level: Vampyre's Castle Playable Characters: Frank Rock, Ann Lee, Dr. Rodney Rathebone Enemies: Zombies, Vampyre's Henchmen Boss: Vampyre (15 hearts) Achievements Welcome to Transylvania! - Complete "Begin the Monster Fight" Heart of the Werewolf. - Complete the chapter 1 story The Visit of Frankenstien. - Complete the chapter 2 story A Swamp Creature is Born. - Complete the chapter 3 story The Vampyre's Revenge. - Complete the chapter 4 story Transylvania 6-5000. - Complete the bonus level I'm the best monster fighter ever. - Complete "Begin the Monster Fight" without dying (Story Mode only) I'm the worst monster fighter ever. - Complete "Begin the Monster Fight" with zero studs (Story Mode only) This is the happiest ending in Transylvania. - Complete the game to 100% Five billion dollars are for me? - Collect 5,000,000,000 studs Really I'm killing the monster. - Unlock all characters Good-bye, Rathebone! - Defeat Dr. Rodney Rathebone with Vampyre Nice try, Vampyre. - Defeat Vampyre with Dr. Rodney Rathebone Trick-or-treat, extra-cheat! - Collect all the red bricks Shrieking for gold! - Collect all Gold bricks Ghost slayer. - Defeat 150 ghosts Zombie slayer. - Defeat 150 zombies Customized person tutorial. - Test any custom character A simple invention will be spooky. - Collect all minikits McHammer wins, the Werewolf loses. - Defeat the Werewolf with Jack McHammer Love at first fright! - Kiss Vampyre's Bride with Vampyre 20 times We all got coin multiplier! - Get True Fighter in every level In the flesh! - Defeat the Mummy with Frank Rock Scary good show. - Defeat Ann Lee with the Zombie Driver The spookiest one was way too swampy. - Defeat the Swamp Creature with Major Quinton Steele Who's the scariest zombie you've ever saw? - Unlock all the zombie characters Pretty pair. - Finish a level in co-op Vanish and return to the monster party! - Defeat the Invisible Man with Dr. Rodney Rathebone Guys, take a little drive. - Ride all vehicles Category:LEGO Monster Fighters Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images